croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Wildlife
Use this page to record sightings of species other than birds that may be of interest to others. Please note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group and may also be submittted to the London Natural History Society wildlife recorders. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Bird sightings can be viewed and reported on the Latest News page. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH),John Hughes (JAH), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). May 2016 * 17th - Sanderstead Plantation: Muntjac. (JB) * 17th - Riddlesdown: Roe deer. (JB) * 16th - Happy Valley: Red admiral. (JB) * 16th - Coulsdon (Mead Way): Large red damselfly, 2 slow worms in garden. (JB) * 12th - Hutchinsons & Chapel Bank Reserves : Butterflies seen during a walk around the two sites today:- Large White, Small White, Green-veined White, Orange Tip (20+), Brimstone (100+), Green Hairstreak (5+), Holly Blue (5+), Peacock (5+), Small Tortoiseshell (2), Glanville Fritillary (1-2), Small Heath (1), Speckled Wood (5+), Grizzled Skipper (2), Dingy Skipper (10+). Also one Common Lizard. (John Parish & Daniel Bound) * 8th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Bee fly, holly blue butterfly and a shield bug in garden. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: several Small White, male Orange Tip, Holly Blue & Speckled Wood butterflies through (GH) * 7th - Kings Wood: Roebuck and small bat (pipistrelle sp) seen during dawn chorus walk also fresh molehills. (JB) * 7th - Sanderstead: Badger walking along Onslow Gardens at 4.10am as I made my way to King's Wood. (JB) * 4th - Coulsdon (Mead Way): Male orange tip and brimstone butterflies. (JB) * 3rd - Purley Beeches: Dead hedgehog found. (Carol Birkett) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 11pm: Several Common Pipistrelle bats foraging through gardens & along rlwy embankment (GH) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) mid pm: 1 Small White & c5 Holly Blues, plus winter form Green Shield Bug (P. prasina) (GH) April 2016 * 30th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: single Holly Blue through S (GH) * 27th - Addiscombe (Lower Addiscombe Rd) 1pm: female Hairy-footed Flower Bee (A. plumipes) feeding on Green Alkanet (GH) * 21st - South Norwood Lake 9am: 1 foraging queen Tree Bee (B. hypnorum) (GH per JW) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 10am. Small white, my first of year.(JB) * 14th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: first Small White of the year through S (GH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake 9am: 1 Speckled Wood (first this year) (GH per JW) * 12th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: A rather belated first male Brimstone of the year in the garden today. (JB) * 12th - Northampton Road: Badger 23.00 hours.(PP) * 12th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 3pm: first Holly Blues of the year through S (GH) * 8th - Addington Hills 10am: Female Roe Deer browsing in bottom triangle. (John Parish) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: my first Hairy-footed Flower Bee (Anthophora plumipes) of the year (female), feeding on red dead-nettle (GH) * - 5th - Hutchinsons Bank. Found during local volunteers' workday: a Herald moth in a bramble clump, shivering to warm up between sunny periods. Also butterflies: one male Brimstone, one Comma and two Small Tortoiseshell. (John Parish) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: 1m Brimstone through N (GH) March 2016 * 31st - Briton Hill Road, Sanderstead: Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee on flowering currant flowers.(JB) * 26th - South Norwood Lake 9am: Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee (B. terrestris) nest-hole searching (GH per JW) * 25th - Addington Hills (late am): female Brimstone, Red Admiral. Frog spawn present in all three small ponds close to Oaks Road. (John Parish) * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12pm: Early Bumblebee (B. pratorum) nectaring on primrose in the sun (GH) * 22nd - Hutchinsons Bank: Butterflies seen during local volunteers' work-day: 10+ Brimstone (inc 2 females), 3 Comma and a single Peacock. Also fine patches of tiny cherry-like arcyria ferruginea (a slime mould) on a yew trunk felled two seasons ago. (John Parish) * 19th - Shirley Park Golf Course: much frog spawn in pond beside 18th fairway. (John Parish) * 11th - Hutchinson Bank: 1 Comma Butterfly (Martin Wills & Ernie Thomason) * 11th - Briton Hill Road, Sanderstead: Buff-tailed bumblebee on our verandah. A honey bee later on. (JB) February 2016 * 27th - Sanderstead: Found this critter in the house this morning. Any idea as to what it is? (JB) It's a leatherbug - probably the Box Bug shieldbug (Gonocerus acuteangulatus) which is now expanding its range from the original small Surrey Hills population of the last century (GH) * 20th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: My first 2016 Buff-tailed Bumblebee (queen) through the garden (GH) January 2016 * no records Archived Other Wildlife Records Other Wildlife 2015 Other Wildlife 2014 Other Wildlife 2013 Other Wildlife 2012 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]